A Different Kind of Night
by NinjaCupcackles
Summary: Sequel to ADKOTea. There's something that's been bugging Naruto. He'll get his answers, even if Sarutobi doesn't want to give them.


**So, right off the bat, here is a sequel to 'A Different Kind of Tea'. This is a solo written piece, which my original co-author (now known as LittleSchemer) was horrified I was writing. Oh well!**

**This is awaiting beta-ring from said shocked friend, so please excuse any errors!**

**WARNING: As before, may be quite suggestive, and will cause mental scarring. **

**I'm afraid to say that I'm not liable for any damage or injuries caused by this story. If you don't like it, I don't care; you shouldn't have read it to begin with.**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so I personally don't own Naruto. I do not claim in any way that I own or have owned or ever will own any part of Naruto or its franchise. I mean no offence to anyone who may feel that this fanfiction is in any way degrading to them or other. It's for fun!**

Naruto sighed, lying back against the pink fluffy pillows. Sarutobi and him had been at it for hours, in all corners of the room, all the scenarios with all props imaginable. At one point there had even been a singing duck. Having finally exhausted themselves the pair had laid their dolls to rest and were lying side by side in the silence.

As precious as this moment felt, the young Hokage-in-training, as the Hokage had been calling him, couldn't help but ask the question that had been nagging him all evening.

"Sir ... why do you have a mirror over your bed?"

Sarutobi seemed to shudder next to him, and Naruto turned quickly, worried that he'd shocked him to much with his bare-faced question. To his surprise the normally strong, masculine Hokage was crying like a little girl who'd just lost ... well, something precious.

"It's ...it's such a sad tale, young lad. I doubt that I ... that I could tell it." He croaked. His face was soaked in tears, and Naruto quickly offend his pink dressing gown as a tissue. The Hokage wiped his face clean and took a long drag on his lengthy pipe. Naruto had prepared himself for disappointment, when Sarutobi suddenly started his story.

"It was many summers ago, when I still had quite a spring in my step. I was a young genin, much like yourself, curious about the Real Man's world. One night I ventured into a Man's Club, for Men. The Men were ... overwhelming. And their dolls, well I've never seen anything like them. Such detail!

"One such Gentleman stood alone in a corner. His face was hidden, but his doll shone in the shadows. It was covered in glitter, its features stunning against a luscious dark background. Its dress was so radiant as well, like pure gold. I was instantly entranced, drawn to Man and doll. This man, I knew, could teach me about the world."

Naruto watched as Sarutobi's eyes lit up at the thought of this stranger. He sat up, drawn in to this intriguing tale.

"I approached him, cautiously at first. He seemed nice enough, but you can never be too careful. Any way, we got talking, and he said his name was Eddy. He was visiting his friend Jaco who lived nearby, but he came here to have some fun before he left. As the night went on, he started telling me more about his life. He was a tap dancer by trade, dancing the night away on the West End. He even showed me some of his moves! I'll never forget them."

Suddenly Sarutobi was on his feet, tapping his way around the bedroom. Naruto watched in awe. He simply couldn't believe how flexible this man was. Some of those moves looked impossible! After a while, the Hokage settled again on the bed beside him.

"Wow." Naruto breathed, "Those were some moves!"

"Anyway," said the Hokage, "The night quickly passed, and before we knew it dawn was upon us. Eddy gave me his doll, a most precious gift, as a token of his affections. I had nothing to give him, but he promised that they debt had already been paid. Together we stepped out into the sun. I turned to say good bye and almost screamed at what I saw. Eddy was glittering! Like one of the evil vampires of legend, his shone in the sunlight.

"But suddenly, a curious event occurred. Eddy began to change shape. He became rounder and rounder, and then flatter and flatter, still glittering in the sun. And, all of a sudden, before me was a beautiful mirror. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving what was once Eddy out on the street, so I took him home with me. I tried to find his friend Jaco, but to no end. Now the only thing that lets me sleep at night is the thought of him watching over me." Sarutobi sighed as he finished his tale.

Beside him, Naruto was horrified. He looked up at the mirror with new eyes. That mirror was the infamous perv Eddy? Everyone knew of him, and his flimsy cover story of his friend Jaco. How could the Hokage have been so foolish? And to have kept the mirror!

He had to get rid of it. Who knew what evil thoughts it was putting in Sarutobi's head? Giving his good bye, Naruto left the now terrifying bedroom as quickly as he could. He needed a plan. Somehow he had to smash the mirror, but make it look like an accident. He gasped, shocked at his own intelligence. He knew just the thing to use ...

It was with a hardened heart that Naruto returned to Saruobi's rooms the next night. In his hands were some innocent looking balloons. These balloons were actually filled with a non-toxic, corroding gas. They'd eat through the mirror in seconds. Naruto quickly hid a grin as the door was opened.

**This may continue. It may not. For now, it is over (mostly because I need to sleep).**

**I hope you are relatively unscarred by that, and can maybe review for me. Let me know if you want more :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I also don't owned Edward Cullen or Jacob Black. Sorry to the Twilight fans. They're just to fun not to include. **


End file.
